The Cullen's Read Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment
by The Potato Lives
Summary: The Cullen's find a stack of books while hunting. Little do they know that these books will change their lives forever.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride

One day in the middle of December the Cullen's found a stack of books while they were hunting.

The books had a piece of paper attached to it that read-MAXIMUM RIDE (read if you dare, because your life will never be the same)

Esme found the books and brought them home to Forks. The Cullen's all settled around the living room in their chairs.

Alice began.

**Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, you, standing there leafing through these pages. Do not put this book down. I'm dead serious-your life could depend on it.**

Esme gasped, "What is happening to him?"

"So now were assuming it's a 'he' " asked Bella.

"For now, we are going to call it a him." said Emmett

"Will everyone quiet down so I can finish reading?" yelled Alice over the din.

There was sum muttering but, eventually there was silence.

**This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that. I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up. Okay. I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.**

**We're-well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before. Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart-but not "average" in any way. The six of us-me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel-were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible "scientists" you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.**

**We grew up in a science lab /prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can-and so much more.**

Those poor children why were they treated like that? What is the other 2%?

The room was flooded with questions.

Alice quieted everyone down and gave the book to Jasper to continue reading.

**The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance.**

**Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it.**

**I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyper-drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.**

**My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through? No biggie.**

**My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem.**

**My lungs aching for air? I could deal.**

"That poor boy, what do you think it chasing him?" asked Esme. Jasper continued reading.

**As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the Erasers.**

**Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me.**

**See? That snaps everything into perspective.**

**Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone.**

**I'd never been this far from the School before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to-**

Alice asked Jasper why he stopped. He said, "what if he is 2% vampire?"

Charlise told him it could not be possible because the boy needed air and was able to be scratched by briar. "Even Nessie is not able to be scratched by a simple thorn."

Jasper began again.

**Oh, no. Oh, no. The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, and I felt sick. I could outrun men-all of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. But none of us could outrun a big dog. 'Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day.'**

**They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me-a clearing? Please, please… a clearing could save me. I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin. Yes!**

**No-oh, no! I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.**

**It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a cliff, a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below. In back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns.**

**Both options stank.**

**The dogs were yelping excitedly-they'd found their prey: moi.**

**I looked over the deadly drop. There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing. I closed my eyes, held out my arms… and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.**

Esme started sobbing and yelling. "Why, why would he do that? What was he thinking?" Charlise comforted her. Jasper said that the boy had to survive because this was only the first chapter and it would not be a good book if the boy died in the beginning.

"Ok, keep reading so we find out what happens." said Esme

Jasper continued.

**The Erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me. It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled. Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and fast as I could.**

"Oh my god!" yelled Nessie. "He can fly!" Esme was sitting there with this shocked look on her face. Then she started dry-sobbing in joy.

Jasper continued.

**Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. Yow!**

**Note to self: No sudden unfurling.**

**Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again.**

**Oh, my god, I was flying-just like I'd always dreamed.**

**The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.**

**I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious Erasers.**

**One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown. Not today, you jerk, I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.**

**I'm not going to die today.**

The Cullen's were excited for the next part but had to stop for a hunting break, because only Esme had gone out earlier.

What they did not notice was a gold feather float down and land on the mantel.

TBC

For every review I will give a chapter.

See You Soon

The Potato Lives!


	2. New Discoveries That Will Be Important

_I don't Own Twilight or Maximum Ride_

The Cullen's arrived back from their hunting trip and began to read again. Emmett began.

**I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart.**

**I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser dot. No bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief.**

**Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from the School, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling off a cliff, then suddenly whoosh, wings, flying, escaping. I always woke up feeling a second away from death.**

**Note to self: Give subconscious a pep talk re: better dreams.**

"See I told you it was a girl. She is wearing a NIGHTGOWN. I doubt boys would be caught wearing them." said Bella.  
>"I still think its a boy, maybe his clothes were switched in his sleep?." said Emmett.<p>

"Jasper, give the human better dreams. He/she needs them." said Alice

At the time all the Cullen's were forgetting this was a book.

Emmett began again.

**It was chilly, but I forced myself out of my cozy bed. I threw on clean sweats-amazingly, Nudge had put the laundry away.**

**Everyone else was still asleep: I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet, get a jump on the day.**

**I glanced out the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved this view: the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact that I could see no sign of any other people.**

**We were high on a mountain, safe, just me and my family.**

**Our house was shaped like a letter E turned on its side. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I looked out a window, I felt like I was floating. On a "cool" scale from one to ten, this house was an easy fifteen.**

"Our house is a twenty-five easily, if theirs is a fifteen." said Emmett. Like he actually believed the house existed.

Esme told him to either continue reading or give the book to Bella to read. He gave the book to Bella and sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

**Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free. **

"Sounds like a place we could use for ourselves."said Charlise

Everyone agreed with him and Bella kept reading.

**I mean literally free, as in, not in cages.**

**Long story. More on that later.**

**And of course here's the best part: no grown-ups. When we first moved here, Jeb Batchelder had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us. None of us had parents, but Jeb had come as close as possible.**

"I use to know a man named Batchelder. He went to work in another facility after he left Forks though." stated Charlise.

Little did they know.

Bella started reading again.

**Two years ago, he'd disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we were on our own.**

**Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well, except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things running as best I can. It's a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it.**

**We don't go to school, either, so thank God for the Internet, because otherwise we wouldn't know nothin'. But no schools, no doctors, no social workers knocking on our door. It's simple: If no one knows about us, we stay alive.**

"Those poor children, they never got a proper education!." cried Esme

Bella agreed and continued to read the story.

**I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when I heard sleepy shuffling behind me.**

**"Mornin, Max."**

**"Morning, Gazzy," I said as the heavy-lidded eight-year-old slumped at the table. I rubbed his back and dropped a kiss on his head. He'd been the Gasman ever since he was a baby. What can I say? The child has something funky with his digestive system. A word to the wise: Stay upwind.**

All the women in the room wrinkled their noses. Emmett just laughed and said he wanted to meet the guy someday.

Bella began again.

**The Gasman blinked up at me, his gorgeous blue eyes round and trusting. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, sitting up. His fine blond hair stuck up all over his head, reminding me of a fledgling's downy feathers.**

**"Um, it's a surprise," 1 said, since I had no idea.**

**"I'll pour juice," the Gasman offered, and my heart swelled. He was a sweet, sweet kid, and so was his little sister. He and six-year-old Angel were the only blood siblings among us, but we were all a family anyway.**

Rosalie started to weep because that is what her little child looked like before it was taken from her 15 years ago.

Emmett comforted her and continued the story from where Bella left off.

**Soon Iggy, tall and pale, slouched into the kitchen. Eyes closed, he fell onto our beat-up couch with perfect aim. The only time he has trouble being blind is when one of us forgets and moves furniture or something**

**"Hey, Ig, rise and shine," I said.**

**"Bite me," he mumbled sleepily.**

**"Fine," I said. "Miss breakfast."**

**I was looking in the fridge with naive hope-maybe the food fairies had come-when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around.**

**"Will you quit that?" I said.**

**Fang always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark, overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me but already four inches taller. "Quit what?" he asked calmly. "Breathing?"**

All the Cullen's stopped breathing just to make her annoyed. Forgetting one again that this is just a book.

Emmett continued.

**I rolled my eyes. "You know what."**

**With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright. "I'll make eggs," he announced. I guess if I were more of a fembot, it would bother me that a blind guy six months younger than I am could cook better than I could.**

"See, I told you she was a female." Bella said.

Emmett sulkily gave Bella her 20$ for winning the bet.

This time Edward read.

**But I'm not. So it didn't.**

**I surveyed the kitchen. Breakfast was well under way. "Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel."**

**The two girls shared the last small bedroom. I pushed the door open to find eleven-year-old Nudge asleep, tangled up in her covers. She was barely recognizable with her mouth shut, I thought wryly. When she was awake, we called it the Nudge Channel: all Nudge, all the time.**

**"Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em," I said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Breakfast in ten."**

**Nudge blinked, her brown eyes struggling to focus on me. "Wha' ?" she mumbled.**

**"Another day," 1 said. "Get up and face it."**

**Groaning, Nudge levered herself into a crumpled but technically upright position.**

**Across the room, a thin curtain concealed one corner. Angel always liked small cozy spaces. Her bed, tucked behind the curtain, was like a nest-full of stuffed animals, books, most of her clothes. I smiled and pulled the curtain back.**

**"Hey, you're already dressed," I said, leaning over to hug her.**

**"Hi, Max," Angel said, tugging her blond curls out of her collar. "Can you do my buttons?"**

**"Yep." I turned her around and started doing her up.**

**I'd never told the others, but I just loved, loved, loved Angel. Maybe because I'd been taking care of her practically since she was a baby. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving herself.**

**"Maybe because I'm like your little girl," said Angel, turning around to look at me. "But don't worry, Max. I won't tell anybody. Besides, I love you best too." She threw her skinny arms around my neck and planted a somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. I hugged her back, hard. Oh, yeah-that's another special thing about Angel.**

**She can read minds.**

The Cullen's were all like O.o

Then they all began talking at once.

To Be Continued (TBC)

please hit that little button in the bottom of your screen and review.


	3. What happened to Iggys voice?

**I don't own Maximum Ride of Twilight**

_Recap:_

**_Oh, yeah-that's another special thing about Angel. She can read minds._**

_The Cullen's were all like O.o_

_Then they all began talking at once._

_End of recap:_

After Alice and Rose got everyone to quiet down, Esme began reading.

**"I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."**

**"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," said the Gasman. Just then he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and giggled.**

**"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," I said disapprovingly.**

**"Gas… mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate.**

**"I'm done," Fang said, getting up quickly and taking his plate to the sink.**

The Cullen's did not notice a small robot fly in and record their actions.

**"Sorry," the Gasman said automatically, but he kept eating.**

**"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the fresh air would do us all good. I'll go too."**

**"We'll all go," I said.**

**Outside, it was beautiful, clear and cloudless, with the first real heat of May. We carried buckets and baskets as Angel led us to a huge patch of wild strawberries.**

"That sounds like good weather for flying!" said Emmett  
>"If only we all had wings" said Rosalie sarcastically.<p>

**She held my hand. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," she said happily.**

**"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," I heard Iggy say. "I'll make it, Angel."**

**I whirled. "Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"**

**Iggy was laughing, holding up his hands in denial. Nudge was trying not to laugh, even Fang was grinning, and the Gasman looked… mischievous.**

"What did he do now?" asked Jasper.

"Maybe, he's a ventriloquist?" said Edward.

**"Was that you?" I asked Gazzy.**

**He grinned and shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with himself. The Gasman had been about three when I realized he could mimic just about any sound or voice. I'd lost count of how many times Iggy and Fang had almost come to blows over stuff Gazzy had said in their voices. It was a dark gift, and he wielded it happily.**

"Now I must find this kid and befriend him." said Emmett.

The Cullen's were once again forgetting that this was only a book.

Esme gave the book to Charlsie.

**It was just another weird ability-most of us had them. Whatever they were, they sure made life more interesting.**

**Next to me, Angel froze and screamed.**

**Startled, I stared down at her, and in the next second, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like spiders. Erasers! And it wasn't a dream.**  
>"Oh, dear god what is going to happen to those poor children!?" sobbed Esme while all the women in the room dry-sobbed.<p>

**Sorry This was so short, I will try to update more.**

**The Potato Lives **

**see You Soon**

**BTW I would like 5 reviews for the next page to be posted.**


	4. Who Smells Like Sewage? Ari Does

A/N: Sorry that it has been a while I was really busy with school. BTW I want to thank my amazing beta reader Rose's Shadow for helping me write this chapter!

Ok On With The Story (P.S-I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight)

* * *

><p>Earlier- It was just another weird ability-most of us had them. Whatever they were, they sure made life more interesting.<p>

Next to me, Angel froze and screamed.

Startled, I stared down at her, and in the next second, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like spiders. Erasers! And it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear god what is going to happen to those poor children!?" sobbed Esme. The woman all would be crying if they could. Rosalie looked away trying to seem unnerved.<p>

After the women calmed down Charlise began reading again, this time with his wife curled at his side.

* * *

><p>There was no time to think. Jeb had trained us not to think-just to act. I launched myself at an Eraser, spinning and planting a hard, roundhouse kick in his barrel chest. His breath went oof, and the odor was just awful, like raw sewage left out in the hot sun.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice was listening intently when she remembered. "I noticed that exact same sent while I was hunting with Bella!"<p>

It was at that moment the Cullen's began to wounder about how fake this book really was. He leaned back in his chair and his eye brows raised. Even as a vampire he still had little human traits in his system.

Charlise continued reading with a miffed look on his face.

* * *

><p>After that, it was like a movie, a bunch of superimposed images that hardly seemed real. I landed another blow, then an Eraser punched me so hard that my head snapped around and I felt a burst of blood in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang holding his own against an Eraser-until two more ganged up on him, and he went down under flailing clawed hands.<p>

Iggy was still upright, but one eye was already swelling shut.

* * *

><p>"How though? I thought he was blind!?" asked Jasper looking shocked.<p>

"He must have a great sense of balance and direction." Charlise answered, the doctor in him beginning to show.

"Rose, will you please keep reading while I think about this?" he asked his daughter.

Rose complied and began reading where he had left off.

* * *

><p>Beyond shock, I scrambled to my feet, then saw the Gasman out cold, lying face-down on the ground.<p>

I leaped toward him, only to be grabbed again. Two Erasers pinned my arms behind my back. Another leaned in, his reddish eyes glinting with excitement, his jaw fully morphed out and snout-like. He pulled back his hand and curled it into a fist. Then he brought it in hard, punching me in the stomach. An unbelievable pain exploded inside me, and I doubled over, dropping like a stone.

* * *

><p>"That creature is going to tear her apart!" yelped Bella as she looked at Rosalie with wide eyes.<p>

"No, the others will rescue her, love" said Edward as he held her close.

"Keep reading Rose." said Bella with a pleading voice. "I need to know." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Dimly, I heard Angel screaming and Nudge crying.<p>

Get up! I told myself, trying to suck in air. Get up!

As weird mutant kids, we're much, much stronger than regular grown-up humans. But Erasers aren't regular grown-up humans, and they outnumbered us as well. We were dog meat. I struggled to my hands and knees, trying not to retch.

I staggered to my feet, blood-lust in my eyes, ready to kill.

* * *

><p>"Well this is not innocent girl is she, she sounds like a nomad!" stated Emmett.<p>

Everyone shushed him and Rose continued with the story.

No one noticed that a little girl will golden hair with black highlights, white/gold wings and a face covered in scars flitted in the room. She landed on the beam of support for the porch and listened intently as the Cullen's began to read again.

* * *

><p>Two Erasers held Nudge's hands and feet. They swung her hard, and she went sailing, hitting her head against a tree. I heard a small pained cry, and then she lay crumpled among the pine needles.<p>

With a hoarse, blood-muffled shout, I ran up and clapped my cupped palms around an Eraser's furry ears. He shrieked as his eardrums popped, and he fell to his knees.

"Max!" Angel screamed, high-pitched and terrified, and I spun around.

* * *

><p>A look of realization crossed the girls face as she herd the name. The Cullen's were still oblivious to her being as they continued reading.<p>

* * *

><p>An Eraser had her by the arms, and I raced forward, jumping over Iggy, who now lay unconscious. Two Erasers fell on me, knocking me down, one pressing a heavy knee into my chest. I wheezed and struggled, and one of them cuffed my face hard, his ragged claws digging deep welts in my cheek.<p>

Dizzily, I fell back, the two Erasers pinning me, and with uncomprehending horror I saw three other Erasers stuffing Angel, my baby, into a rough sack. She was crying and screaming, and one of them hit her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that poor girl" cried Rosalie as she envisioned how she would have felt if her child had been taken like that. She sat their curled up in Emmett's arms as she listened with a look of horror on her usually stone like face. Her resolved broke at that.<p>

* * *

><p>Frantically struggling, I tried to scream but could make only a hoarse, choked cry. "Get off me, you stupid, freaking-" I choked, but I was slammed back again.<p>

An Eraser leaned over me, smiling horribly.

"Max," he said, and my stomach clenched-did I know him? "Good to see you again," he went on conversationally. "You look like crap. You always acted so much better than everyone else, so this cheers me up."

"Who are you?" I gasped, feeling cold at the center of my being.

The Eraser grinned, his long, sharp teeth barely fitting in his jaw. "You don't recognize me? I guess I've grown some."

My eyes went wide with sudden, horrified recognition.

"Ari," I whispered, and he laughed like a mad person. Then he stood up. I saw his huge, black boot come at my head, felt my head jerk to one side, and everything went black.

My last thought was disbelief: Ari was Jeb's son. They'd made him into an Eraser. He was seven years old.

* * *

><p>Esme sat their for a moment before running out into the woods to cry. Why would anyone do that! This was a young boy!<p>

Charlise bagan to get up to go after his mate but Edward stoped him.

"She needs to be alone for now, hearing that boys fate was so close to her sons fate. It's terrible." said Edward shaking his head.

"Let her be for now, Charlise" Rose said softly from the couch. "I will go talk to her in a little while." Bella added.

* * *

><p>Sorry but this is where I will have to leave it off. I have to get back to school.<p>

See You Soon

~The Potato Lives


End file.
